Thank You
by Crayon
Summary: Sora's mother dies, and she feels all alone in the world until a certain friend helps her. A certain blonde friend. It's a Sorato, if you haven't guessed already... heh. Song-Fic.
1. Thank You

Thanku!

Hey there! This is my very first fic, so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.  
  
* * * * *  


Thank You  


  
Sora watched as her Mother took in one of her final breathes of air. She held her hand. I love you, Sora. Don't ever forget that.  
  
Mom, you're just making this a lot harder. Sora started to cry.  
  
Her mother managed a smile, then gasped for air. I love you to, sweetie. She blacked out. The nurse in the room hurried over. Miss Takenouchi, you're going to have to leave.   
  
But.. Mama! Sora was taken by a couple of incoming doctors and ushered out of the ER.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Sora sat on the bench outside of the ER in the lobby. She tried to read a magazine, but it couldn't distract her. Her mother was dying in there. She wanted to see her again. She remembered back.   
  
She was about sixteen when her mother received the envelope from the Obidia City Hospital. Her mother had been diagnosed for breast cancer. She cried a lot that day, but her mother said they had proper medical treatments and operations. She told her this often, but put off going back to the hospital so long, that the tumor began to grow. Finally, Sora came home one day two years later only to find her mother passed out on the kitchen floor. She was just barely alive.  
  
The doctors had kept her mother for a week now, with little hope. Sora knew this was her mother's last day. The door to the ER swung open. Sora Takenouchi? Sora stood. The nurse looked at her sadly and shook her head. Sora sat down. She was shocked. She had been expecting this, but hadn't been ready for it. She started to sob. The nurse put a sympathetic arm around her, and let her cry it all out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Tai slammed the phone back down. He was pissed off. Sora hadn't been able to make it on the past three dates, and now this. She wasn't even picking up the phone. He knew a little about Sora's mom being sick with... was it the flu? But why was Sora embarrassing him like this? He and some of his friends had tried to double date one night, and Sora didn't show. He clenched his fists, and went out of his apartment to the garage, and drove over to Sora's place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Five dollars. Last offer. Matt said to T.K. T.K. winced. He needed that five dollars so badly. But was it worth it? Kari smiled. Go on T.K. You can do it.  
  
T.K. grabbed the money. Matt handed him the yogurt that had turned green from age from the back of the refrigerator. He plugged his nose and ate a spoonful.  
  
T.K. turned the same color as the yogurt and spit out all of it into the sink. Matt looked at the carton. Expiration date was before mom and dad split, T.K. Should I call paramedics? T.K. raised his head from the sink.   
  
How about this one then? He pulled a carton of Half and Half from the back. It was blue and looked like cauliflower now. Expiration date- 1976. I'll give you fifteen dollars...   
  
Matt grabbed the carton and chowed down. He turned pale, but managed to swallow. He swallowed and took the money. Kari stood up. You two are so immature. I better go, Tai will be wondering where I am by now. She kissed T.K. on the cheek. Matt waved as he washed out his throat with water. T.K. yelled after her. Kari opened the door just as Mr. Ishida came in.   
  
Why, hello Kari! He said cheerfully. He whistled as he put his briefcase on the kitchen table and clicked his heels.   
  
Okay. Today was your payday, right? T.K. asked as he waved to Kari again as she headed out.   
  
What gave it away? He grinned and looked at the table. Cauliflower that was molding, expired yogurt, crusty milk, and a number of unedible foods stared back up at him. He groaned.   
Don't tell me you were doing that game again. Matt stopped pouring water down his throat.  
  
What game... he said innocently.  
  
Mr. Ishida laughed. I better take T.K. home. Order pizza, I'll pay.   
  
Yes Sir. Matt hopped on the couch and flipped on the TV. Mr. Ishida and T.K. went out to the parking lot.  
  
Matt flipped channels for a while before shutting off the TV and picking up the phone. One large Supreme with extra cheese. He wound the cord around his fingers as he rattled off the address. Yea... uh-huh... K. Bye. He hung up and switched on the television.  
  
* * * The Next Night* * *  
  
  
I said One large Supreme with extra cheese.. Turn up your hearing aid, man.. Matt was ordering pizza again for his dad and him. The doorbell rang. JUST A SEC! Matt yelled into the phone. Yea.. Sorry about that. Matt quickly said the address and hung up. He ran to the door and flung it open. Standing there was Sora, drenched from the rain, tear-stained and shivering.   
  
  
  
Tears formed around her eyes. Yea. It's me. She whispered. Matt and Sora had been best friends ever since they had returned from the Digital World. Who knows why. Sora stumbled a bit, but Matt caught her and led her to the couch. What's the matter?  
  
It's my mom. She didn't make it. Sora cried.  
  
Matt let Sora cry all over his shirt as he occasionally got her a tissue. I'm sorry.  
  
How could she do this to me? My life is so crappy. I'm in debt, I've got no where to go, and no job, and now my mom passed away. Why is all this happening to me? She cried in her hands. Matt let her cry it all out. Once she did, she blew her nose loudly and rested her head in her hands. What am I going to do..  
  
Matt stared at her. She had no place to go? What do you mean when you said I have no place to go..   
  
She sniffed. We rented the apartment. I couldn't afford it, so I have to give it up. My only living relative is in jail. She looked at him. Matt knew. Her dad was put in jail when she was seven for abuse and alcohol abuse. He was always coming home drunk, abusing Sora's mother, but never Sora. He maxed out his credit cards, giving her and her mother gifts they couldn't afford. One day, he came home so drunk, he started to hit Sora. Sora's mom called the police that night to have him arrested. Sora wished he was dead for all the pain he had caused her and her mother.  
  
A thought crossed Matt's mind. An insane idea that wouldn't work. But it was worth a try. Come live with me and my dad... Matt said absentmindedly.  
  
Are you INSANE? Sora said.  
  
Yea. But please consider it. You don't have any relatives near, and I'm your best friend. Tai lives with his grandparents now, no room there...  
  
Shit.. Tai and I had a date yesterday. Sora's eyes watered again.   
  
Give him a I'm Sorry card and a little plusie teddy bear, he'll forgive you. Now please? This is a yes or no question.  
  
.. and you should say yes. I would love to have you around, Sora. Matt's dad stepped out from behind the divider of hallway and the living room. Matt grinned. You little..  
  
Sora, I'm sorry about your mother, you know that. But, I really think Matt has had one of the first Great Ideas of his life. Matt threw a pillow at his dad. Sora smiled a little. Really. We would love to have you around. We have an extra bedroom that T.K. uses occasionally, please consider it. You could move in whenever you decide.   
  
Sora looked at the son and his father. Both were dead serious. Matt had a sad puppy face.   
  
I would just be a trouble to your family.   
  
No way! Matt said. It's just a three letter word. Y-E-S!  
  
I'm just an extra person that you would have to support.  
  
Wouldn't make any difference to me. You've been through it all, and didn't deserve a piece of it. We want to help you.  
  
I... I... Sora had run out of reasons. Secretly, she wanted to stay with them until she could afford her apartment. But she had never expected this.  
  
Now Mr. Ishida was doing the sad puppy face.  
  
If you really don't think that I would that much trouble...  
  
You? Trouble? Your name is Miss Perfect. Please?  
  
I guess I could stay for a little while. She smiled and hugged them both. Thank you lots. Matt blushed.  
  
Artist- Dido  
Song- Thank You  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad  
it's not so bad and  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
* * * Three weeks later* * *  
  
  
Sora let the hot water run down her back. She had been living with the Ishida family for three weeks. T.K. loved her around. Mr. Ishida and Matt were a little dependent on her to organize their lives. Tai and her were still going out. She had gotten a job and was making good money working part time as a waitress at a fancy restaurant called Phat Daddy's. She was going to Mimi's house in the next week for a slumber party, the last one of the school year. She vaguely heard the doorbell ring, and heard Matt run to get it. She reached for her soap. It wasn't there. She remembered, she had left it in her room, so she wrapped a towel around her to run and go and get it.  
  
Uhhh... Jun i'm busy tonight.. It had been years, and still Jun hadn't given up on her resolution; make Matt her boyfriend. C'mon Matt! It will be fun! The brown spiky haired girl said. Matt glanced sideways to see Sora dripping wet, laughing silently at him. He mouthed Help Me.  
  
Sora raised one eyebrow.  
  
Matt did his Sad Puppy face thing. How could she say no to that.. Who you talking to Matt? Jun said cheerfully.  
  
Maybe this once I can put him out of his misery.. Sora thought. She walked over to Matt and Jun. Matt honey? We ran out of soap. Can you run down to the shop and get some? Oh! And get some of that body wash again. Sora fake giggled. Oh, Hi Jun! She kissed Matt on the cheek and went back to her shower. Matt blushed and turned to Jun. But she had left. Matt heard her stomping down the stairs to the parking lot. Matt rubbed his cheek, humiliated but feeling great. Jun was finally gone.  
  
* * *One Week Later * *  
  
  
No, the mauve is much better for Alexa. Mimi held up some polish and put it next to Alexa's face. Mimi giggled. Okay, who wants the next makeover? Some of the girls edged away, pretending to be scared.   
  
Sora sat thinking. _I still can't believed I kissed Matt on the cheek. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. Anyway, I'm still going with Tai._ Sora sat up. Front and center! You are my next victim... Mimi grinned happily. Sora groaned.   
  
  
Brown goes well with your eyes, Sora. said one of the girls. Fff-ank yoooouuu.. Sora managed to say out of her closed lips. Alexa was applying lipstick.  
  
So, Sora. You and Tai breaking up I heard?  
  
  
  
That's what I heard. You are dumping Tai for Matt, right?  
  
WHAT??? Why would I do that?  
  
Calm down, it's only rumors. Now look, your eyeshadow's all clumpy...  
  
I'm not dumping Tai! What have you heard? Sora demanded. The girl who had said sat down next to her. I hear lots of stories. But people have been saying that you and Matt have been seeing each other behind Tai's back. Really literally seeing each other.  
  
Sora! You have to tell me these things... Mimi said.  
  
That's bullshit! Tai and I are still together, and I haven't seen anything of Matt's.  
  
But you are living together... Alexa pointed out.  
  
He's my best friend! Noticing Mimi pouting, she corrected herself. ONE of my bestest friends. Mimi smiled. I bet some idiot made it up just to get Tai for herself. He's on the most wanted list you know. Nicole? You didn't make it up, did you? Mimi looked at the black haired girl who had mentioned the rumor.   
  
No way! I have a boyfriend. Tai's all yours, Sora! She smiled. Well, thanks for giving me all the daily news. I'll straighten things out with Tai tomorrow. She gave Nicole a little hug without smiling, it would crack her face mask.  
  
* * *The Next Day * * *  
  
  
Matt walked down to his locker. Alec, the band's drummer, ran to catch up with him. Hey Matt! Are we still practicing tonight? Matt threw his gym bag in his locker. Yea. Tell the other guys, will ya? Alec waved as he ran down the hall, his dreds flying after him.  
  
Hey Matt! A girl ran up to Matt. Uhhh.. Hi Alexa! She giggled. Umm, well I was wondering if you could ask Alec something for me.. Matt pretended to listen as he searched his locker for his algebra book. He saw Tai and some of his friends coming down the hall. Tai looked a little red, but Matt waved at them and yanked the book out of his locker. Sure Alexa. Listen I got to go... He hadn't even started walking to Algebra before someone pulled on the back of his green uniform. He turned around, expecting Alexa. A familiar punch hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled a bit. What the hell, Tai?  
  
Tai was red in the face, and a couple people from the soccer team, stood approvingly. What the hell? You know what you did.  
  
Uhh... remind me.  
  
Tai laughed. I'll forgive you for saying that. But I'm still going to beat the crap out of you for sleeping with my girl.  
  
Sleeping with.... WHAT???  
  
You know. Honestly. She moved in just to be closer with you, the slut. And now it's all over school. You fag. Tai moved closer to Matt. Matt pretended not to be in the least scared, even though he was outnumbered terribly.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about. Matt said through clenched teeth. I wouldn't do that.  
  
Ohhh.... Denial. Tai said. He raised a fist. _Dumb Jock..._ Matt thought. Matt ducked the punch from Tai and knocked him over. A crowd was gathering around the couple of them. Tai quickly stood up and hurled himself at Matt. They were in a death grip, hands on each others necks when suddenly...  
  
MATT!! TAI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? Sora pushed her way through the crowd. She managed to push them off of each other.   
  
Tai rubbed his cheek and stood up. What's there to explain?  
  
Plenty. And, there's time to explain it all.  
  
Good. Sora? If you're going to be a slut and cheat on me, then it's over. Tai pushed through the people who were gathered around. Sora stood, open mouthed, watching him leave. Then she pushed through and ran outside.  
  
Alexa and Mimi and some other of Sora's friends ran after her. Sora! Wherd'ya go?  
  
They were answered by a loud sobbing sound coming from behind a tree. Sora was wiping the tears off of her face. She crossed her arms and pretended not to care. Mimi came over and put a comforting arm around her. It's okay to cry. You see me cry when I lose my lipliner. Mimi smiled. Sora sniffled. First my mom, now Tai. I feel like shit. She wiped a stray tear off of her face. I bet he heard the rumor that I was sleeping with Matt.   
  
Alexa sighed.   
  
Mimi turned to Nicole. Who'dya hear it from, anyway?  
  
Oh, uhhh, that one spiky haired girl. Davis's brother. You know him.  
  
Sora cried. This gets better and better.  
  
What do you mean? Mimi questioned.  
  
I tried to help Matt get rid of Jun one day by kissing him on the cheek and pretending we were a couple when Jun came over. She took it so seriously. That's how it all started. And it's my fault... Sora started to cry again. Mimi motioned to Alexa and Nicole to leave her alone for a while. Sora? If you want to talk to us, you know the numbers right? We'll be over in a flash! Mimi patted Sora on the shoulder. _Great, now my best friends have deserted me._ Sora thought. She started to the apartment. She couldn't take the pressure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mr. Ishida opened the door to see the TV on. Sora was on the floor, eating a bowl of ice cream. She sniffled occasionally, and he didn't think it was of the soap opera. Sora? Are you all right?  
  
Sora turned to face him. Never been better. I like being 18 and single.  
  
Tai broke up with you, or vice-versa?  
  
Tai broke up with me. We were better off as friends.  
  
A long silence followed. Sora sniffled loudly.  
  
You're heartbroken.  
  
Sora said shakily.  
  
What happened then? You can tell me. Mr. Ishida sat down next to her. Sora sniffled loudly. I don't care. We're just friends... Her eyes watered.  
  
Sora? Please. I only want to help.  
  
With a loud sob, Sora told him the whole story, starting with the rumors, and ending with the breakup and fight. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. I hope I don't go through any more traumas, I don't think my body could handle it. Sora tried to smile. Mr. Ishida handed her another tissue. I'm not very good with this sort of stuff, but I think Tai was wrong to dump you like that because of what he heard. You're strong. You'll get over Tai easily. Mr. Ishida smiled.   
  
Sora smiled back. Thanks for the heart to heart. I'll think I'll make dinner tonight. She got up and went to look in the refrigerator. NO!! DON'T GO IN THERE! Mr. Ishida yelled. But it was too late. Sora gagged and yelled, What died in there???!!! She caught sight of a leftover meatloaf slice. It was purple. She was out the door and running as far as possible from the apartments.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai threw a hacky sack up, hitting the ceiling, and falling back in his palm. He was laying on his back on his bed. Thinking, for a change. Kari came in. So, I heard about the breakup.   
  
Tai didn't say anything. He just threw his hacky sack up to the ceiling again.  
  
That was really mean to do to Sora.  
  
He sat up. She deserved what she got! You know why I broke up with her? He didn't wait for an answer. She was sleeping with Matt behind my back! She's a slut!   
  
Kari sighed. How do you know that for sure? I mean, what if you took the time to ask her about what you heard? Sora would never cheat on anyone in a relationship. I know her.  
  
Tai lay back down. Maybe I should have.  
  
I talked to Sora. She's pissed because that rumor you heard? Jun made it up. Sora pretended she was going with Matt to get Jun off his back. She was helping a friend in need. Kari put emphasis on the word friend.  
  
The hacky sack fell and hit Tai in the head.  
  
I'm gonna let you think about that for a while. Kari left the room.  
  
_I'm such a jerk!_ Tai thought. He got up and ran out to the parking lot. He had to get to Sora before Matt came home so he could apologize to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai knocked on the door. Mr. Ishida answered. Well, hello Tai! I assume you want to talk to Sora? He never finished. Tai had run to the living room. Sora? There you are! Sora, can I talk to you?  
  
Sora eyed him, but nodded.  
  
Sora. I didn't get the full story. I didn't know Jun made up that rumor. I'm sorry I dissed you like that. I was being a jerk. Please forgive me. Tai was on his knees.  
  
I forgive you. Sora said calmly.  
  
Are we still going out? Tai said after a while.  
  
Ummm... Tai? I meant to tell you this, but we were better off as friends anyway. Sorry.  
  
Tai was stunned.   
  
Yea. I decided it was better that way. I'm sorry, Tai.  
  
Tai managed a smile. They laughed and Tai sat down next to Sora. Tai sneakily put an arm around Sora with out her knowing. Mr. Ishida watched from the kitchen. Kids will be kids...  
  
The door opened and Matt stalked through, his hand over his mouth. His lip hadn't stopped bleeding from the fight. No one noticed he was home. Mr. Ishida, Sora, and what the hell was Tai doing here? And holding Sora? He slipped down to his room unnoticed.  
  
He could still hear the laughing from the three of them. He cursed them all and went to his desk. He pulled out a pink booklet. It was from Mimi. They were pictures of the seven of them; Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and himself. She had given them all one before she had left to New York. Then she moved back so she could attended high school in Japan. He turned to a certain page. There was Sora. She was wearing a purpled tankini and sunglasses. Sora hated that picture, and Mimi blackmailed her with it every chance she got. Matt smiled. He was glad he and Sora were friends. She was pretty and smart and nice company... And his only friend now. How could Sora forgive Tai like that? After what he did? And to top it all off, they made up at my house. But now, it's partly Sora's house too.  
  
The more he thought about Sora and Tai, the worse he felt. He looked at her picture again. She was smiling back at him. She thinks I'm just a friend. But I love her.  
  
He sighed and lay his head on his desk and fell asleep.  
  
Artist- Vertical Horizon  
Song- Everything You Want  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
  
Chorus  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
Chorus  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
Chorus  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt looked up at the clock. It was midnight. His dad was asleep, he could hear him snoring. He went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hit the refrigerator with a thump. He filled a glass and looked out to the small apartment balcony. Some one was out there.  
  
He opened the door. Sora? What are you doing up?  
  
She looked at him, a little startled. Umm... nothing... Just looking at the stars, I guess.  
  
There was a short moment of silence. Finally Matt spoke up. So you're going back out with Tai?  
  
Sora laughed. After what he did? No. He came over to apologize and beg forgiveness. Jun started that rumor, you know.  
  
She did? No kidding.  
  
Silence. Matt stared up at the sky, straining to see some stars, the lights of the city blotted almost all of them out. He looked over at Sora, her eyes didn't look sad anymore. He watched as she too looked for a star. He wondered if he and Sora could ever get together.  
  
Forget it, it's hopeless.  
  
Matt said, startled.  
  
Looking for stars in Obidia. It's impossible.  
  
Matt grinned a little relived.  
  
Silence. Matt watched as Sora set down her glass and started to bed, yawning good night.  
  
Matt said, suprising himself.  
  
She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ummm... I don't know if this is the best time and place to say this, but I want you to know that, that I... That I really care about you. Sora's eyebrow lowered. I think you're one of the strongest people I know, going through everything you have. And I want you to know that I'll be here for you because I love you.  
  
Sora didn't speak. Matt shifted to his other foot, and broke the silence. I'll just go to bed now, sorry I kept you up.  
  
He started to his room. Sora said in a high whisper. He turned, and she smiled. I love you too, Matt. She went over to him and put her arms around his neck. You've always been there for me. She moved closer and kissed him softly.  
  
Matt was stunned. Sora broke the kiss and softly said, Good night. as she walked into her room.  
  
Good night... he managed to say. He was too busy trying to remember this moment forever.  
  
Artist- The Goo Goo Dolls  
Song- Iris  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
* * * * *  
  
Read and Review!


	2. Black Balloon

thanku2!

Well, out of boredom... I'm writing a second chapter to this long Sorato song-ficcy! It's Sorato all the way, so don't worry. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
* * * * *   
  


Thank You  
  


Sora and Matt didn't notice the crowds of people flocking by them in the mall. Sora held onto Matt's hand and occasionally drug him into a store.  
  
So, what do you think of this? Sora walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a blue halter top and a long khaki skirt.   
  
It's fine. Can we go now?  
  
Sora frowned. Matt. I'm not an avid shopper, so when I go to the mall, _I go to the mall._ She looked at her watch. When did we get here?  
  
Four hours ago.  
  
Right. I guess I'll let you off of the torture now. Sora smiled. Matt jumped up and kissed her.   
  
Thank you SO much. Matt smiled, and gave her a hug. Sora slapped him lightly on the cheek, as she went back in the dressing room to change. Matt sat back down outside. By the way, Sora? I think you looked better in the brown top than that weird green thing. The brown shirt with the khaki skirt would compliment you eyes nicely.  
  
I don't BELIEVE you, Matt... Sora laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai sighed, as he watched Matt and Sora hand in hand from behind. Why didn't I see what I had... he said softly to his self. He clenched his fists, from watching his best friend' lightly kiss Sora on the neck.  
  
If only I could make her not want to go out with him anymore... Tai said, smiling suddenly. A plan had started to form in his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Song- Black Balloon  
Artist- The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
You know the lies they always told you   
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over   
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sora sat in her make-shift bedroom at the Ishida's. She leaned over her desk, looking at all her paperwork. One more week's paycheck would be enough to buy back the apartment.  
  
Sora idly swung her legs to and fro from her chair.  
  
_I need that apartment back. For mom. She would have wanted it, anyway. But it's going to be hard, leaving Yamato and his family..._  
  
Sora looked up at a small picture of her mother and her together. Sora was sixteen at the time, and she and her mother had gone to Wonder World together. Cotton Candy was plastered to both of their noses. Sora smiled sadly.  
  
I wish she was here to see me now. Sora whispered, holding the picture. Sora cleared her throat and started back on her paperwork.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Sora raised her head from her desk as the phone rang. She groggily sat up, wiping off her forehead. The clock read 9:00 A.M. The phone rang again, and stopped in mid-ring.  
  
Sora? It's for you! Mr. Ishida called.  
  
Sora called back, picking up the extension in the hallway.   
  
Sora! Good buddy, good friend... said a familiar female voice.  
  
Sora groaned. What do you want, Mimi?  
  
I thought I was your best friend! I'm hurt.  
  
Sora laughed, laying down on her bed. Of course you are.  
  
Mimi giggled. Good. Now I was wondering if you and Matt would like to come to my little party a little early on Friday to help set up... I'm inviting practically everyone from school. Everyone! It will be so much fun!  
  
Sora twined the cord around her finger. I probably should ask Matt first, shouldn't I?  
  
You can be so dense sometimes.  
  
Look who's talking...  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
Well, I'll go ask him now. I slept in, probably should eat breakfast anyway. Bye.  
  
G'bye, Sora! A faint click told Sora that Mimi had hung up. Sora put on some slippers over her pajama pants and t-shirt and padded out into the kitchen.  
  
Good morning. I'm sorry I slept in. Sora said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
It's ok. Mr. Ishida laughed. All you missed was Matt almost setting the kitchen on fire with his pancakes.  
  
Matt glared at his father, while he nursed his burnt hand in the sink.  
  
Aww... I'm sorry I missed it... Sora smiled.  
  
It was very cool, I mean, hot... Mr. Ishida joked. A huge flame shot up at him and it-  
  
  
  
Sora laughed, and got a small juice box from the icebox. The refrigerator was still waiting to be cleaned out. No one was daring enough to go in there and clean it.  
  
Matt joined his dad and Sora at the table. I got my second to last paycheck yesterday. Sora mentioned.  
  
What do you mean, second to last'?   
  
Sora stretched. I might not work at Phat Daddy's much longer. she said, quickly.  
  
Mr. Ishida took a sip of his coffee.  
  
_I don't know if I'm ready just yet to tell them that I might be moving back to my old apartment... _Sora thought, resting her chin in her hands.  
  
Mimi wants to know if you and I can go a little early to help her set up her little party thing on Friday.  
  
Matt nodded, and looked at his dad. His dad nodded. Sounds fine with me. When will you two be back?  
  
  
  
Sora half-listened as Matt and his father talked about curfew. She excused herself to go back to her room. She sat down at her desk, looking at her paycheck. Only a few more weeks left until she moved back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The little Volkswagen stopped in front of the block apartments. Sora got out of her car and shook the patient landlord's hand. Sora? I presume...  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
And you were wishing to buy this apartment?  
  
Yes, if possible.  
  
Well you've come to the right place. the landlord said, straightening his jacket, and trying to look supreme.  
  
_Of course I came to the right place, you dumb ass. I used to live here, for pete's sake. _Sora sighed, and pulled her jacket around her, and half-listened as the landlord talked her through details of payment.  
  
Terrific place, right next to the Odiba University. I suppose that is a main reason why you wanted it?  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
Right. A great apartment to share or to own. I suppose that you will be sharing the cost with some other college, umm... buddies?   
  
Sora nodded again, greatly annoyed, but let herself be shown through the rooms that she grew up in, and reclaim the house that she knew so well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai yawned, and pulled on a leather jacket over his white shirt. He knocked again on the door to the bathroom. KARI! Hurry up!  
  
Kari yelled something back, inaudible over the hairdryer. Tai moaned, looking at his watch. He was supposed to bring Kari and himself to Mimi's little bash' to help set up at about seven. Tai's watch read 7:15.  
  
Tai rapped on the door again, just as Kari opened it. So how do I look? she smiled. Her hair hung in small curls, and she was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt. Tai nodded, not even once looking in her direction.  
  
You're stunning. Let's go. He dragged her out to the parking lot.  
  
Why is it never worth it to ask you, Tai... Kari sighed.  
  
Joe and Izzy sat laughing in the car. Took you long enough, Tai! Now, we all know that you love hair gel, but really! You don't have to make the rest of us wait for your hair to look perfect. Joe laughed.  
  
It was her fault. Tai said, jerking his head in the direction of Kari, who folded her arms and looked out the window. Tai ran a hand through his brown hair.  
  
The rest of the car trip was talk free, as Tai turned on the radio full blast. Tai sat in silence, and looked out the window.  
  
_I want Sora back. I don't care what it comes to, she was mine first and she's going to be mine.  
  
_* * * * *  
  
Sora heaved an amplifier out of Matt's car. Why do we need these, anyway?  
  
For Izzy.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and drug the heavy amp into Mimi's huge house. Most of Mimi's tight knit group of friends had arrived early to help set up and cook some snacks, such as Tai, Joe, Izzy, Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Davis... the gang. Or the ghetto posse, as Matt liked to call it.  
  
Sora and Matt took in the amp and set it down next to Mimi's stereo system. Oh, thank you, Izzy will LOVE these... Mimi giggled. He's going to try to D.J. or something.  
  
That's always good for a laugh. Matt mentioned. Sora slapped him playfully upside the head.  
  
Here we are to wreck the day! announced Joe, as he, Izzy, Tai and Kari strolled in.  
  
grumbled Tai. He plopped down on the sofa.  
  
Kari gave her brother a weird look, but shrugged it off, as the first of the guests started to arrive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mimi dragged Kari, Yolei and Sora to her bedroom. Girl talk... she said over the heavy metal playing. Her swarm of guests were wobbling around, in what was sort of a dance...  
  
She slammed the door. Oh my GOD that music was annoying me! Sora collapsed on Mimi's four poster bed.  
  
Tell me about it. Kari sighed, laying down on the floor.  
  
So, what should we talk about? Mimi inquired.  
Boys! I saw Kari giving TK the eye. Yolei giggled.  
  
Well, he is my boyfriend... Kari rolled her eyes. I think I can give him whatever look I want.  
  
Oh but this look was a kind of... Yolei grinned. ... a kind of I want you bad' look...  
  
Kari threw a pillow at Yolei.  
  
Sora hugged one of Mimi's large stuffed teddy bears and crossed her legs. Mimi turned her attention to Sora. So how long have you and Matt been going out, anyway?  
  
About four weeks. Sora said, through the fluff of the bear.  
  
Aww. I always thought you and Tai were made for each other. Sora looked at Mimi. But you and Matt make a cuter couple. Mimi said quickly.  
  
Kari cleared her throat loudly. I'd better go now. C'mon Yolei. We still have to get Ken to dance with you. Yolei giggled, and followed Kari out of the room.  
  
Sora waited until the door was closed. Mimi? Why did you say that me and Tai were made for each other? she asked quietly.  
  
Mimi tossed her hair. Well, you know... she smiled. You are like the feminine version of Tai. You both have the same interests. Soccer... WWF... whatever! I'm just surprised to see that you and Matt are together, that's all.  
  
Sora pretended to be very interested in fixing the bow on the teddy while Mimi continued talking.  
  
I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with you and Matt being together. I'm so happy for both of you! It's just... I'm starting to wonder if you should have stayed with Tai.  
  
Sora said nothing. Her throat was too dry. _Is this really Mimi? My best friend?  
  
_A crash came from the dining room. Those damn drunks! Mimi rushed out the door, leaving Sora by herself. Sora sighed, and got up, dropping the teddy bear on the floor. She stopped midway, and went back and picked it back up, arranging it's bow tie and setting it on a pillow.  
  
No reason you should have to suffer as much as me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai looked up, to see Sora coming out of the hall. _God, she's gorgeous... _he thought, as he looked her over. She was wearing a brown halter top and a long khaki skirt with rope sandals. He made up his mind then and there.  
  
Sora, can I talk to you for a while?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tai ran over to Sora. Sora gave Tai her best fake smile, and allowed herself to be ushered out onto the patio.  
  
Tai leaned against the railing. Umm... Sora? I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now.  
  
Sora crossed her arms, and leaned on the railing next to him. Go on.  
  
Well, the truth is... Tai stumbled over his words. I know that you're with Matt and all, but... I... Tai stopped. I still have feelings for you.  
  
Sora sat up, with more interest.   
  
I still think of you more than a friend. I mean, we're meant for each other. I mean... Tai stopped as he saw Sora's cold glare.  
  
Tai, I don't like you more than a friend. And no, we're not meant for each other. I love Matt. And you won't change that.  
  
Suddenly, Tai started to grin. Oh. That's where you're wrong, I will change that. He leaned over, and kissed Sora passionately. Sora couldn't move under his weight, and his hands were around her head, forcing her into the kiss. He finally broke it.  
  
Sora gasped for breath, and yelled loudly, What the hell were you THINKING, you bastard?!?  
  
Tai stumbled backward, and Sora had just enough time to see Matt turn and walk away from the screen door where he had been watching.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Song- Hangin' by a Moment  
Artist- Lifehouse  
  
Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
  
desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Dum dum dum dum!*  
  
What's going to happen next? I actually need ideas. Write many reviews for me. And I will love you much!   
  
Read n' Review, please!  
  
  
  



	3. Good Riddance

This is a songfic, by the way. You can skip over the songs if you want, but they really do help you understand a bit of the story. Sometimes.  
  
Thanks to my ever so nice reviewers!  
  
**Angela Marie-** Dammit, you spoiled the chapter for everyone. ^-^ Just kidding! Love ya, keep up the good reviews!  
**Sora Crest of Love-** Wow... you have such faith in me...  
**Ice Wolf17-** Hark, did I hear the converted cry of a Taiora shipper? Reading a Sorato? Reading... erm... MY Sorato? Sorry, got caught up in the moment.  
**Wingleader Sora Jade-** Tee-hee! You like the Ishida Fridge? I'll put that in this chapter.  
**Enchantress-** Wow... I'm happy you liked it. I've read a bunch of your stories, and I must say you're a great author and I'm happy you reviewed my story! Love ya!  
  
And to all those I missed... a big huggle for all of you!  
  
Disclaimer- Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, If I said I owned Digimon, those damn lawyers would sue.  
  
* * * * *  
  


Good Riddance  
  


  
Matt... please don't go... Sora pushed past Tai, running to the window. She watched Matt's figure turn away from her and head out of the house. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the only person who she could rely on, the only one she could trust with secrets... the one she loved.  
  
Sora turned to Tai. This is all your fault. she said under her breath.  
  
Sora... I thought... I'm sorry... Tai said, his voice cracking.  
  
She laughed. You're sorry? That's the best you can do? She mimicked Tai. Scuse me, but do you mind if I kiss your girlfriend? I'm terribly sorry. D'you mind if I make your life a living hell? So sorry. E'scuse me if I don't shove all this in your face. Yea, I'm sorry about that, too.  
  
Tai looked at his shoes. I really am sorry.  
  
Sorry doesn't cut it this time! Tai, you've hurt me once. I thought I learned. But now, what were you thinking? You fucking ruined my whole relationship with Matt, you bastard! Sora screamed. Several people were starting to watch from the window.  
  
Sora! I didn't mean to! Tai said, without thinking.  
  
Sora turned a bright, furious red. You didn't mean to? Well, I don't mean this, either. She turned to face Tai, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. He fell to the ground, on hands and feet. He raised his hand to touch his burning cheek.  
  
You can die for all I care. Sora said, softly. She turned away from him and headed out of the patio, pushing people out of her way.  
  
_You've really done it this time..._  
  
* * * * *  
  
Artist- Green Day  
Song- Good Riddance  
  
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt didn't regard his father on the couch when he came in the apartment. He slammed the door coming in, and slammed the door to his room.  
  
Good night, Matt! Mr. Ishida called after his son. Kids these days... he muttered. He flipped through a couple of channels.  
  
Matt pulled off his shirt and jeans and flopped down on his bed in just his boxers. He pulled up his pillow next to his face and felt the cool comfort of the cotton. He sighed deeply, and let it all out.   
  
Matt Ishida was crying.  
  
_How could I have been so dumb? Sora didn't want me. She didn't care about me. She didn't give a damn about me. And I fell for it. She came to me just for a place to live without paying money... she went with me just to make Tai jealous... and now...  
  
Now she's gone. She used me. I don't care!  
  
But why am I crying?  
  
_The blue eyed teenage heart-throb wiped his eyes on his pillowcase. He idly heard the apartment door open and shut softly. Curiosity got the best of him, and he crawled to the door in the dark. His head hit his desk.  
  
he cursed as quietly as he could, rubbing his head. He made his way to the door to listen.  
  
He heard his dad and Sora conversating quietly in the living room. His dad's voice sounded none too happy. Neither did Sora's, for that sake. He wondered up the many possibilities.   
  
Then Sora's footsteps came quietly down the hall. Matt held his breath, as they stopped at his door. He was turning red from holding his breath so long. Sora sighed, and moved on. Only when he heard the faint click of her door shutting, did he make his way back to his bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Takeru? Oh. Sorry, could you please put TK on? Thanks. Mr. Ishida waited patiently for his ex to put his son on the phone.  
  
Hey, dad, what's up? TK asked.  
  
Not much. Hey, TK? By any chance did you go to that party that Matt and Sora went to a couple of days ago? the graying man pondered outloud to his son.  
  
Uhh... yea. I do have a social life, no matter what Matt says! TK laughed. Why do you ask?  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed. Well, ever since that party, I guess... Matt's been acting differently.  
  
How so?  
  
Okay, a LOT differently. For starters, he's not eating. He hasn't eaten for days. He barely left his room. He doesn't talk to me.  
  
Silence on the other end. Finally, Are you sure he isn't just sick?  
  
He said that he was fine when I asked. But he's turned pale and he's gotten a lot thinner. Mr. Ishida sat down on one of the decrepit kitchen chairs. He stopped. Does this have anything... anything at all, to do with Sora?  
  
Well thought. I heard some rumors, but they can't be true. TK said.  
  
Like what? He stood up, quickly.  
  
For starters... mimicked TK, laughing. He quieted down when his father didn't share his laughter. Well, I heard that Tai might have tried to make a move on Sora. She refused him, of course. But Matt didn't get the whole story, I guess, and all he's been feeling is pain.  
  
Sounds like you saw the rumor in action.  
  
I guess... mumbled TK's voice. There was something else, Dad.  
  
  
  
TK sighed. Well, I kind of was watching when Tai tried to well, make a move on Sora... he didn't just make a move, he... well... he kissed her. And Matt saw it.  
  
Mr. Ishida didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, he mumbled, Thanks TK, for all your help. I had better go now.  
  
TK bowed his head as his father hung up with a unaudible click.  
  
* * * * *  
  
_Matt... please forgive me. I didn't ask him to kiss me. I didn't ask him to love me either... but I don't love him. I love you. Why can't you forgive me?  
  
All I want to see is you smile, all I want to taste is your lips... but you have to forgive me. You know how much it pains me to walk past your room, silent and empty... I know you're physically in there, but spiritually, I doubt it. It may seem strange... but I think it's the truth.   
  
Please forgive me. I don't want to leave this place without you.  
  
Sora  
  
_Matt reread the letter Sora had left him yesterday. He recalled the day's events...  
  
* * * * *   
  
Matt... please look at me. Sora said softly to Matt's back. The rain was pouring outside, and loud bursts of thunder made the apartment shake. Sora stood by the door, with her scarlet coat and red and green scarf wet from the rain. Next to her were several suitcases and a large duffel.  
  
Matt. I don't want to leave you like this. I told you I was sorry.  
  
Matt didn't look at her. He simply changed the channel on the television.  
  
MATT! How can you be so immature? I told you I was sorry, why can't you just forgive me? What happened at the party was totally uncalled for, I don't have any feelings for Tai, you know that! Sora looked at him sadly.  
  
  
  
Sora stomped her foot. Stop acting like that! I love you! You just need to accept the fact that you love me back.  
  
Matt stood up and faced her. All right. I love you. There. It's out. But what now? I trusted you. Matt's eyes glared into Sora's ruby red ones. And you threw me out. And that's how it's going to be.  
  
Sora didn't say anything. Thunder clashed, following by a streak of lightning.  
  
Get out. Matt's voice was cold. You'll miss your taxi, anyway.  
  
Sora voice cracked as she said softly, Tell your dad and Takeru I said goodbye. Here's a forwarding address for them. She set down a small piece of paper by the telephone.  
  
Matt didn't turn around until he heard the soft click of the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Artist- Macy Gray  
Song- I Try  
  
Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But we're not  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
  
I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front   
I play it off but I'm dreamin of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
  
Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mr. Ishida sat with his two sons in silence at the kitchen table. It had been a week since Sora had moved out. No more Sora to organize everyone's lives... no more Sora to surprise everyone with breakfast... no more Sora to help Matt with his Advanced Biology...  
  
Mr. Ishida mumbled something about getting to bed early and left the table for his room. Matt stood up and went to the fridge. Hey, TK! Do you remember when we used to play that game? He pulled out a carton of cream cheese. I'll give you five dollars for this one.  
  
I'm not hungry.  
  
C'mon. I know you want it... Matt laughed as he waved the carton in his brother's face.  
  
No, I don't. Why are you acting like this? Wasn't it just last week that _you_ stopped eating because of Sora?  
  
Matt put the cream cheese back into the fridge. Nah. I'm over her. She and I aren't meant for each other... I guess... He laughed a little as he dug through the freezer.  
  
How can you say that? She's probably somewhere, crying her eyes out over you. Did she leave any address at all? If you're not going to talk to her, I will. She's probably lonely. TK looked at his brother.  
  
Some kind of address, yea. But I kind of... umm... Matt grinned to himself.  
  
Kind of... umm... WHAT? TK mimicked.  
  
Kind of... umm... dropped it in the...  
  
In the what? TK's palms started to sweat.  
  
In the garbage. Matt laughed.  
  
TK fumed. _This is NOT my brother talking. Say it's not my brother talking._ You did what?  
  
It's all right. It's not like I'm going to visit her or anything.  
  
Matt sat down on the couch and turned back on the television. TK was turning as red as a tomato. He walked over to his big brother and before Matt realized what was happening, TK had punched him square in the jaw.   
  
TK... what the fuck?!? Matt sat up, caressing his jaw line.  
  
That's for Sora. TK growled. He stormed out of the apartment, and away from Matt, slamming the door after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sky had turned gray from all the storms. It was still raining, and the thunder was deafaning and lightning lit up the sky. Matt turned around, and saw the outline of Sora.   
  
She was wearing a ripped and stained white dress. It had no straps, and it seemed to resemble a wedding dress. She was holding a boquet of white flowers that had shrivled up. She smiled sadly at Matt from her perch on the bridge.  
  
The bridge looked down over a deep canyon. The wind whistled over it, sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard. A small raging river was at the bottom of the canyon. Large rocks dotted it. Matt realized what was happening.  
  
Sora... get down from there... Matt slowly walked to her, holding onto the railing for fear of falling.  
  
She daintily climbed onto the railing, and balaned her way along it.  
  
Sora! Don't do it! Please!  
  
She didn't look back once.  
  
Sora! I love you! Do you hear me? I said it! Just get down from there! Sora turned to face the confesser. Matt looked at her eyes. They were forming tears. The wind grew fiercer and Matt closed his eyes to shield himself. The wind was talking. It was Matt's voice... growing louder and louder...  
  
_All right. I love you. There. It's out. But what now? I trusted you.   
  
Get out. You'll miss your taxi anyway...  
  
Nah. I'm over her. She and I aren't meant for each other... I guess...  
  
Kind of... umm... dropped it in the... In the garbage...  
  
It's all right. It's not like I'm going to visit her or anything._  
  
Matt fell to his knees, crying. I'm so sorry! You've been through everything. Your mother's death, your father's abuse, Tai breaking up with you... I'm not even worthy of you. Just please... don't jump...  
  
Matt looked up and watched the back of Sora. She lifted up her arms, and her hair whipped at her back in the wind. She bent her knees slightly... and was gone...  
  
  
  
Matt woke up in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead off. The clock read 3:30 A.M.  
  
I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I'm going to find you no matter what.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Artist- Creed  
Song- Higher  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?  
To the place with golden streets  
Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine   
  
* * * * *  
  
Now I really need input. I did bull my way through this chapter... took a reader's advice, but now I really need ideas. I have NO CLUE where to go. So help me out here. If you want, you can send some ideas to the_dynamite_bunny@hotmail.com and I might use them!  
  
I love you forever if you review. And Calomon will give you an eskimo kiss if you do!


	4. One Week

Yay! The fourth and final chapter! I have no life... but here it is! The fourth AND FINAL CHAPTER! YAY! Yay! Yay!  
  
Calumon- Yay! YAY! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon! Yay! YAY!  
  
* * * * *  
  


One Week  
  
By- Crayon  
Dedication- Takanori (for the wonderful ideas)  
  


I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I'm going to find you no matter what. On speaking these words, Matt got out of bed and pulled on some decent clothes over his boxers.  
  
He passed the room containing his sleeping father. He sighed, and got a piece of paper and a pencil and jotted down:  
  


_Hey Dad,  
  
Went out for a walk. Don't worry, though.   
  
Be back sometime tomorrow.  
  
Yamato  
  
_

He read the time on the digital clock in the kitchen. Six A.M. He pulled on an old trenchcoat and stepped out of the apartment and then out into the street. Dropping the keys to the car, Matt fumbled around in the dark for them. His hands eventually found them, and he hopped into the old car and started it up.  
  
Driving down the road to Sora's old house, Matt had time to think to himself.  
  
_I am such an idiot! Idiot... idiot... idiot... Why didn't I see what I had? Why didn't I wait for the whole story? Why do I have to be so damn jealous? I'm going to kill Tai...  
  
Maybe I'll just drop in on him now...  
  
_Matt's stomach growled loudly.  
  
_Or maybe I'll just get some breakfast first.  
  
_He pulled the car into a cafe's small parking lot. The neon sign read, HOT AND FRESH! YUM! Matt rolled his eyes, but went inside.  
  
There was only one waiter there. Short, and round, with glasses so thick they could be used as a magnifiying glass. He also had a terrible stutter.  
  
G.. g... good morning s... sir... He stuttered. When Matt approached, the man cowered back in something almost like fear.  
  
I'll have a coffee and... Matt scanned the menu. And a doughnut. He sat down in a booth, and waited for his food. He looked at his reflection in the window.   
  
_No wonder the man was so scared, I look like a drunk...  
  
_Matt's hair hadn't been combed, it was tangled and scruffy. His clothes were all black and his jeans had a tear in them, and his brown trenchcoat was dirty and caked in mud.  
  
The man haistily put the food Matt had ordered on the table and scuttled away. Matt took a sip of the coffee.  
  
_Good coffee...  
  
_* * * * *  
  
Artist- Barenaked Ladies  
Song- One Week  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
that make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you  
and said You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
  
* * * * *   
  
Matt left the cafe without leaving a tip. He took a look at the clock from inside the cafe. 7:30. He smirked to himself and drove to the park. Tai should be practicing soccer right about now if I know Tai...  
  
He frowned. He used to regard Tai as his closest friend in the world. Now, he was having second thoughts. Tai had hurt the person he loved most... and he had to get revenge. For Sora.  
  
Matt parked on the edge of the park and slammed the door. Tai was there, all right. And Kari was too, sitting on a bench with TK. TK was giving Kari a massage.  
  
_I don't want to beat up Tai in front of them, and especially not with me looking like a half-crazed looney old drunk...  
  
_Matt then thought of Sora.  
  
_Who really gives a shit now, anyway?  
  
_He casually strolled into the park, and TK's eye caught his. TK backed away a little. Matt? Is that you? What happened, bro? TK laughed at Matt's appearance.  
  
That made him more and more hateful...   
  
Tai looked up at TK's comment, and started to laugh hysterically at Matt. Dude! What happened? Mid-life chrisis? Tai doubled over at his own joke.  
  
Matt strode over to Tai, and yanked him up by the scruff of his neck. He punched Tai right in the face, sending him backwards.  
  
TK yelled.  
  
What the hell was that for? Tai asked, putting his hand on his cheekbone.  
  
Matt laughed to himself. The tables have turned, haven't they? You know exactly what that was for.  
  
Tai, knowing perfectly well, refused to admit it. No, I don't!  
  
Matt pulled him back up, and punched him in the stomach, followed by the head again. Blood streamed from Tai's nose. Now do you remember? Matt asked, casually.  
  
Tai didn't say anything.  
  
From a distance, Kari and TK watched the fight with different thoughts.  
  
_Oh my God... I thought they were done fighting. Sora would be so upset if she saw this. I can't stand my brother putting her through this much pain. Well, I guess Tai deserves it sometimes.  
  
That mother fucker! I'm going to kill my brother! First Sora, now Tai... what next?  
  
_MATT!! KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY! TK screamed at the top of his lungs, getting up and heading for his brother. Kari pulled him back down.  
  
Don't get involved, TK. Let them fight it out.  
  
TK tried to pry himself out of Kari's iron grip. Kari pulled him back down, and silenced him with a short kiss.  
  
I don't want you to get hurt. she said, soothingly, looking in his eyes.  
  
TK pouted.   
  
Out on the soccer field, Tai was finally giving in. He was bruised and battered. He had a black eye, bruised knee, and his cheek was cut. Matt wasn't much better, his elbow was scraped and bleeding, his cut lip had re-opened and he had a large bruise on his forehead.  
  
Matt had Tai by the shirt now. Tai looked down at his feet. I'm sorry... he mumbled.  
  
What did you say? Matt growled.  
  
I said I'm sorry! Tai yelled. Matt dropped Tai onto the ground.  
  
If this is a trick...   
  
Tai looked up at his worst enemy. It's not. I really am sorry. I'm the jealous one, I'm the one who really deserves to be punched into oblivion... Tai hung his head.  
  
Matt stared at him.  
  
Take her. You can have Sora. You deserve her more than I ever had. Tai looked up at Matt. But I'm warning you, Ishida, don't hurt her like I did. And if you do, expect pain. Tai grinned.  
  
Thanks, Tai. Matt smiled at his friend again, and reached out his hand to pull him up.  
  
Kari and TK smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Artist- Creed  
Song- My Sacrifice  
  
hello my friend we meet again  
its been a while  
where should we begin?  
feels like forever  
within my heart and memories  
a perfect love that you gave to me  
oh I remember  
when you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
we've seen our shares of ups and downs  
oh  
how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
it feels so good to realize  
within yourself and within your mind  
let's find peace there  
cause when you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless Ii believe  
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
when you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
cause when you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
my sacrifice  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
my sacrifice  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt drove down to Sora's old house. It was obviously occupied. He watched as a person got out of her car and went to unlock the door. She had long, auburn hair, and was wearing a long, scarlet coat...  
  
Matt rushed out of his car, and up the narrow sidewalk. Sora! It's me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said... He stopped when the perso turned around.  
  
Excuse me? said the unfamiliar girl with glasses.  
  
Huh? Who are you? Where's Sora? Oh my God, you killed her! You BITCH! Matt practically screamed.  
  
I didn't kill Sora Takenouchi, if that's who you mean, and she doesn't live here anymore. She decided to move to some other apartment, and rent out this one. The girl eyed Matt, and smiled. My name's Yumi.  
  
Matt... Sorry about that comment... replied Matt, haistily running a hand through his hair. Did Sora leave any kind of forwarding address? At all?  
  
Yea. Hold on. I have it here... Yumi dug through her purse, and pulled out a small notebook, and ripped out a page. Here you go. Name, Number, and Address... all in one. Yumi grinned. Are you single? Matt? Hey Matt!  
  
But Matt had already grabbed the paper was headed to Sora's new address.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt tried to calm his wild hair, and pulled his trenchcoat tighter around him. The address was right... he was at the right apartments... kind of on the rich side of town...  
  
Matt took a deep breath and rapped on the door. said a deep masculine voice. Not Sora's.  
  
Matt gulped, as the door opened to reveal a stern looking man with a short brown hair. Can I... help you? asked the man.  
  
Is... is... is there a Sora... Take-Takenouchi here? Matt stuttered.  
  
asked the man, looking Matt over. Matt haistily flattened his hair out.  
  
Sora appeared from behind the man, smiling. She frowned when she saw Matt. Oh... Hi Matt. I'll be right back, okay? She addressed the man, dragging Matt out to the hall.  
  
Is that your new boyfriend? Matt said shakily, once they were in the privacy of the hallway.  
  
Sora's eyes widened. New boyfriend? That's my dad, Yamato! Sora laughed.  
  
But he's... in...  
  
I know. He got out of jail years ago, and was to afraid to come and face me and my mother again. When he heard mom died, he came to try to gain custody of me. He's got a well-paying job now...  
  
But... the abuse...  
  
I'm giving him a second chance. He really wants me to love him like a father again. And I kind of need a father-figure in my life again.  
  
Matt scratched his wrist. Sora crossed her arms.  
  
So why did you come?  
  
I wanted to apologize. Sora's mouth opened to say something, but Matt put a hand over it. Firstly, I acted like a jackass, by not getting the whole story... and secondly, I hurt you... and thirdly... I love you, Sora.  
  
Sora smiled for a split second. But how can you DO this to me? I suppose you just want me to come leaping back into your arms and say that I'm sorry and that I love you... but... Sora stopped. What happened? she grinned, looking at Matt's disheveled hair and trenchcoat.  
  
Long story. But don't change the subject! Please Sora? One more chance? I promise I'll be a good boy this time... Matt looked at her with puppy dog eyes. And please don't leap into my arms, I've had a long day, and Tai really scraped my arm up good... Matt mentally kicked himself after mentioning Tai.  
  
Tai? You didn't fight again, did you?  
  
Matt sighed deeply. Yes, we did. I take the blame, I started it, but in the end, Tai said he was sorry.  
  
Sora sighed, unapprovingly.  
  
He really is sorry, Sora. Matt tried to look at her. He smiled to himself, and then got down on his knees and hugged her around the waist. Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please... I'm sorry! Please oh please forgive me! I need you! Matt whimpered.  
  
Sora laughed. What am I going to do with you, Yamato Ishida.  
  
Matt looked up. A kiss would be nice.  
  
Sora whacked him over the head, but got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Do you really mean what you said, I mean, do you really love me?  
  
Of course I love you. I always have. Matt said.  
  
Sora smiled. I love you, too, Matt. Sora smiled again, and placed a light kiss on his lips. He grinned like an idiot, and pulled her closer, this time with a deeper and more passionate kiss. His tounge brushed her bottom lip.  
  
Ahem... sorry if I'm interrupting something... Matt and Sora quickly stood up.   
  
Umm... Dad? This is Ishida, Yamato. Sora turned red and faced her father.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi shook Matt's hand. How do you do?  
  
Fine, thanks...  
  
There was a moment of silence between the three. So, Yamato, would you care to stay for dinner? Sora cooked something nice... Mr. Takenouchi broke the silence. Matt grinned like an idiot.  
  
Would I!  
  
As Matt passed, Mr. Takenouchi pulled him back. Umm... Yamato...  
  
Call me Matt.  
  
Right. Matt. He made sure that Sora had gone in. Take care of my daughter. I'm suprised she forgave me at all... but... just... be good to her. She's special. I can't explain, but she is. Take care of her and don't hurt her like I did. Can you promise that?  
  
I promise. Matt smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Artist- Train  
Song- Drops of Jupiter  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey   
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there   
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey   
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way...  
  
* * * * *  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * *  
  
Schweet... total fluffie-ness, but don't you just love fluff? Review!  



End file.
